


Serca nie są dla słabych

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dobry Loki, Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Slash, zauroczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Nigdy nie otrzymasz odpowiedzi, jaką chcesz usłyszeć, jeśli nawet nie zapytasz. Masz szansę – teraz albo nigdy.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 17





	Serca nie są dla słabych

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hearts Aren't For the Faint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393649) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Kolejna miniaturka stworzona przez STARS. Zapraszam!

\- Hej, Loki.

Półbóg odpoczywał na kanapie w penthousie. Lubił teleportować się do pokojów Tony’ego i wylegiwać się, bo mu „ _tu rzadziej przerywają_ ”. Zapytał kiedyś maga, dlaczego po prostu nie zostanie w swoim _pokoju_ , ale najwyraźniej Jego Wielkopańskość wymagała otwartych okiem i dostępu do balkonu.

Tony przestał protestować po miesiącu i po prostu przywykł do obecności swego gościa, gdy ten tak _łaskawie_ pozwalał śmiertelnikowi znaleźć się w swojej świątyni i otoczeniu. Pomińmy fakt, że to było _jego pierdolone piętro_.

Po tym, jak Tony przestał narzekać, przez jakiś czas spędzali czas w ciszy. Pewnie wciąż by tak było, gdyby nie zauważył raz, że Loki czyta podręcznik techniczny, co zmusiło go do zapytania co on, do diabła, wyrabia.

Później Tony zajarzył, że półbóg czytał go celowo, by wywołać jakąś reakcję i pokazać mu, że _może_ z nim rozmawiać – nawet jeśli czasami zostanie zignorowany.

Wtargnięcia w prywatną przestrzeń Tony’ego stały się w końcu tak normalne, że zapomniał, że w ogóle było w nich coś dziwnego. Może dlatego, że jedyną osobą, która coś takiego wcześniej zrobiła była Pepper, Tony pewnego dnia zauważył, że właśnie podaje Lokiemu drinka i zrozumiał, że ma problem.

 _Lubię go_.

Nie była to jakaś okropna myśl, póki nie dotyczyła tysiącletniego maga z kosmosu, który uważał, że jest ponad śmiertelnikami.

Oczywiście, Tony _z radością_ pozwoliłby mu być _ponad sobą_ , ale wątpił, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał taką możliwość.

Cóż, mógł przynajmniej spróbować, prawda? Bo zaczynał powoli rwać włosy z głowy.

Nawet nie chodzi o to, że Loki robił coś prowokacyjnego. Po prostu... _był_ atrakcyjny. Nie umiał nawet niechlujnie siedzieć; rozpierał się z elegancją, cóż, książęcą.

Do tego był _zawsze w pobliżu_ , a Tony nie był gościem, który nic nie robi i cierpi w milczeniu. Nie był gościem, który _w ogóle_ cierpi, chyba, że dla większego dobra. A według niego seksualna frustracja i ból serca nim _nie_ były.

Za Lokim pewnie i tak uganiały się tabuny asgardzkich ślicznotek, więc nie będzie nic dziwnego w tym, że do tej listy doda śmiertelnika, prawda? Pewnie był tamtejszym odpowiednikiem Tony’ego Starka: przystojny singiel z legionami pożądających go fanów. Tony uznał, że jego wyznanie może się skończyć na trzy sposoby: Loki zabije go pieprzeniem, umówi się z nim i stworzą coś, co ich naprawdę uszczęśliwi albo go odrzuci. Trzecia opcja oznaczałaby, że będzie musiał ograniczyć się i znów okazywać tylko uczucia platoniczne.

Nie było tak źle. I tak musiał wiedzieć. Da radę.

\- Loki – powtórzył, stając przed półbogiem.

Ten podniósł wzrok znad czytanej powieści, skupiając go na Tonym.

\- Tak?

O, świetnie, był dziś w „gadatliwym humorze”. Nierzadko zdarzało mu się odebrać Tony’emu głos, jeśli nie miał zamiaru znosić z nim rozmowy. Zazwyczaj go zwracał po tym, jak Tony zaczynał wykonywać nieparlamentarne gesty pod jego nosem, ale też zawsze rozumiał aluzję i po odzyskaniu głosu zostawiał Lokiego w spokoju.

Boże, był takim pantoflarzem.

\- Przyszedłeś tylko po to, żeby na mnie spoglądać? – zapytał Loki, a w jego głosie czuć było lekką irytację.

 _Racja. Teraz albo nigdy, Tony_.

\- Przyszedłem zaprosić cię na randkę.

Loki mrugnął. Tony mrugnął. Mruganie w ciszy trwało przez chwilę, póki Loki nie odłożył książki i nie odchylił się.

\- Jesteś zainteresowany _mną_?

\- Eee, tak?

Wzrok Lokiego skupił się na nim, a Tony nagle poczuł, że jest oceniany jako potencjalny kochanek; było to niezwykle niepokojące.

\- Jesteś cennym kawalerem na swoim świecie – powiedział w końcu Loki – a mimo to pragniesz _mnie_?

\- Dobra, wiem, że sądzisz, że śmiertelnicy nie są „na twoim poziomie” czy coś. – Tony nawet zrobił cudzysłów palcami, częściowo dlatego, że uważał podejście Lokiego za kretynizm, częściowo dlatego, że, Boże dopomóż, był _poddenerwowany_. – Pewnie cały Bifrost zapełnia kolejka ludzi, którzy chcieliby się z tobą umówić, ale...

\- Nie ma – przerwał mu zwyczajnie Loki, a Tony zmarszczył brwi. – Nie ma żadnej „kolejki”, jak to określiłeś. Nawet zanim moje imię okryło się hańbą, nigdy nie byłem ceniony. Dlatego ciekawi mnie twoje zainteresowanie. Dlaczego ja?

Tony nie był subtelnym człowiekiem. Nie był także kimś, kto pozwala okazji przelecieć koło nosa. Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który sprawiał, że dziennikarze zapominali o czołówkach, a ludzie dowolnej płci wskakiwali do jego łóżka.

\- Co ty na to, żebym ci opowiedział w trakcie kolacji? To długa lista i może zająć chwilę.

Loki uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Jak przebiegle.

\- Zależy. – Tony jak najlepiej spróbował zapomnieć o zdenerwowaniu. – Zadziałało?

Loki zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym sięgnął po książkę. Tony denerwował się, póki Loki, z oczyma skupionymi na stronie powieści, nie odpowiedział: - Tak.

Tony nawet nie próbował ukryć, że odetchnął z ulgą. Brak ceremonii sprawił, że Loki zerknął na niego z rozczulającym zaskoczeniem – widocznie nie dotarło do niego, że powiedzenie _nie_ mogłoby naprawdę zranić Tony’ego.

Zrozumiawszy, jego usta uformowały ciche „och”, a mechanik wiedział, że może to być dlań niebezpieczne. A mimo to, wiedza Lokiego nie wydawała się zbyt groźna, nie, gdy widział, że półbóg znów pochylił głowę i przez cale popołudnie, za każdym razem gdy zerkał na niego, delikatnie uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem.

Tony nie miał nic przeciwko jego spojrzeniom. Oznaczały, że Loki jest zainteresowany i dawał mu szansę – bo powiedział _tak_ i teraz Tony tylko musiał sprawić, że będzie tak robił nadal, przekonać go, że nie zaszkodzi druga randka. Ani setna.


End file.
